The Nobel Prize Quest
by heycuddlesss
Summary: Set after Sheldon Cooper talked to Professor Siebert about the Nobel Recommendation.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. (and to soothe my aching ShAmy and MaJim heart because I miss them so much.)

I apologize for any grammatical errors and if this might seem to be OOC, y'all know what I'm going to say.

" _ **Love is a condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own..." – Robert A. Heinlein**_

The Nobel Prize Quest

After a visit to the University's new Sports Complex where he and Professor Siebert had a long discussion on what to do with the recommendation, Sheldon came home and found his wife already in bed, reading.

He leaned against the bedroom door, watching his wife intently. She looked so peaceful, he could not for the life of him understand how could she be okay with what she suggested. He knew winning a Nobel Prize was not just his dream but Amy's as well. She's a Scientist, and every scientist aspire to have this type of recognition for their work. He released a deep and obviously a loud sigh, because he found himself lost in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Hey. How long have you been standing there?"

Sheldon smiled sadly "Just a few minutes."

"Come here" Amy tapped the side of the bed and Sheldon obliged. He was only going to sit next to her but he surprised his wife by laying on her lap and curling up his lanky physique.

Amy stroked his forehead and asked "Where have you been? Are you okay?"

Sheldon frowned, he groaned while burying his face in her wife's tummy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Amy asked lovingly.

Sheldon turned his face to look at his wife. "I went to Siebert's office. We talked about the recommendation from the University, it seems Professors Pemberton and Campbell has already talked to them about it."

"And? Did you tell them what we have talked about?"

Amy asked while stroking his forehead.

"No. Amy, I told you I won't do that to you. I told Siebert that he either include us both in the recommendation letter or don't bother writing one." Sheldon said while hugging his wife's waist tightly.

Amy sighed, "Sheldon, we've talked about this. I told you, I don't want to be the reason that you don't win a Nobel. It's okay, love. Take it. You deserve this."

Sheldon sat up to face his wife, "Amy, no. I can't do that. Like you've said we came up with this idea at our wedding and we spent months working on this. You even took a step back in your Neuroscience work just so you could continue to collaborate with me. It's not fair to you."

Amy caressed Sheldon's cheek "I know it's not fair. But If this is what it'll take for you to get a Nobel Prize, I don't mind. Your happiness is what matters to me."

Sheldon looked his wife incredulously "But this isn't just my dream. Remember how we talked about our dreams and aspirations in that coffee shop during our first date? I remember it clearly, Amy. You said you want to win a Nobel someday."

Amy held Sheldon's hands and said "I remember everything from our first meeting, Sheldon. And it's amazing how both of us have grown. I thought winning a Nobel would be the only thing that will make me happy, I thought that will be my life's ultimate goal..."

Amy sighed and gripped her husband's hands tightly.

"and now?" Sheldon asked watching his wife carefully.

"Dreams, just like people , they change. Now, do I want a Nobel? Of course. Do I need it to be happy? No. Because you make me happy every single day. I am at my happiest right now, I don't even think I could be any happier and yet, every morning that I wake up next to you my heart swell with happiness. And your dreams my love, are my dreams as well. I want this for you. Let's call Siebert and tell him I'm bowing out from this."

Amy made a move to reach for her phone and Sheldon immediately stopped her.

"Amy, no. Please don't do this."

Amy smiled sadly "Sheldon..."

Sheldon shook his head and said "You don't have to sacrifice your dreams for my happiness, you have sacrificed enough. You were always at the giving end, ever since we met everything that we agreed upon was always skewed on my favour. That isn't and won't be the case anymore. You are my wife, my partner and the love of my life. Your dreams matter to me as well, you don't have to let go of it just so I could have mine."

Amy leaned in close and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. She sighed and said "I'm not letting it go, love. I still aspire to have that award someday. It's just not my life's ultimate goal anymore. That changed when I met you. I mean, it is still part of my future plans but it isn't the focal point anymore."

Sheldon closed his eyes while kissing the top of his wife's head, taking in her scent.

"Then what is?"

Amy sat up so she's looking directly into her husband's beautiful set of blue eyes. She smiled and said "You. This. Our life together, the family we are going to build in the future. And honestly, at this point in my career what matters most for me is the work, the opportunity to improved people's lives. I realised that when I work with Bernadette on a new drug for CNS infections to be used in the developing countries. I told myself that I will extend whatever help I could give, share whatever knowledge and expertise I have for a better tomorrow."

Sheldon didn't say anything; he just stared at his wife in complete awe of her kindness and generosity.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Amy asked, starting to get self conscious with the way her husband is looking at her.

"You are simply magnificent. How did I ever find you? I am not worthy of your love, Amy." Sheldon said with tears falling down on his cheeks.

Amy wiped his tears while caressing his cheeks. "You are worthy, my love. Just as you are worthy of this Nobel."

Sheldon shook his head starting to finally find his voice. "Amy, no. I've made up my mind. We are doing this together. You, me and science. We are going to break boundaries and we're going to win this thing. This will be a story that we will tell our children and grandchildren. And even if we don't win, I would still look back on this whole thing positively, because I'm with _you_. I will not be a part of something that does not recognise the value of your work.You said you want me to be happy, _you_ are my happiness, Amy. Yes, winning a Nobel has been my lifelong dream but just like you said, dreams change."

Amy pursed her lips and said "Sheldon, that was beautiful. But I don't understand, what changed? You don't want to win the Nobel anymore?"

Sheldon's expression softens; he started caressing his wife's cheek and said "I still do. I just want it to be with you. Ever since we started collaborating, I have been dreaming of Nobel for both of us. I must admit at first I was mortified by what Leonard told me about the Nobel favouring Experimental Physicists over Theoreticians like me, but now? No. Not anymore. Like I said, we have our whole lives to do Science together and I'm confident that we will never run out of something to work on."

Amy smiled while tears ran down on her cheeks. She could not believe that Sheldon is willing to risk not winning the Nobel because of her. It touched her heart deeply and she felt like her heart is going to explode because of the love she had for her husband. She threw her hands around his neck and started peppering him with kisses.

"Thank you, my love. But If you ever changed your mind. Please know that you still have my full support." Amy said in between kisses.

Sheldon smiled at Amy's affection. "Oh I'm not changing my mind, little lady. We're gonna give them hell. But for now, come here." Sheldon pulled Amy closer and started kissing her passionately, making up for the last few weeks where they haven't had the chance to spend quality time together.

"I love you, so much." Amy whispered in between their kisses

"And I love you, too, my dear wife."

 **END**

Okay, I tried. It sounded more romantic and sweet in my head but I am not really good with this. I just couldn't help but write about the last episode. It was a short but sweet and tender moment for our Shamy. I may have seen it a hundred times already and still cry over it. Remember how even the idea of sharing a credit with anyone makes Sheldon freak out? Now, he didn't only want to share it with Amy but he even stood and fought for Amy. Oh Shelly, you romantic, you! Moments like this in the show make me even sadder that it's ending because I'm going to miss our babies terribly. They have yet to give me grandchildren before this thing ends! Okay, I'm blabbing. Thanks for reading my friends! Thanks also for all your reviews and comment in my previous story. I will find time to answer you guys soon. I gotta go dive in to a sea of paperwork before my 36 hour shift. All my love xx


End file.
